


Alternative Descendants Version

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: A series of alternative Descendants. Will be as subscription.





	1. Chapter 1

Instead of The Core Four, Ben invited Uma, Harry, Gil and CJ. 

Ben and Audrey broke up after Audrey realised she loved Harry. 

Chad decided to be the prince he should be after he fell in love with Uma. 

Gil joined Tourney, made new friends and fell in love with Snow White's daughter, Willow.

CJ was a flirt, every boy want to date her but she liked Johnny, Pocahontas and John Smith's son.   
Ben and Uma became best friends. 

In D2 events, Uma went back to the Isle because being Chad's lady pressured her

Ben decided to bring her back before Chad knew. 

He got kidnapped by Mal and the gang. 

They saved him with Audrey's help, instead of Lonnie's. 

Mal spelled Ben at Uma's cotillion. Uma couldn't kiss him so Belle kissed his forehead. 

She flew away as a dragon. 

D3 had Ben and the Sea Four bringing new VKs to Auradon.

Uma's father is Scar. 

When they left the Isle, Jay, Carlos and Evie jumped out. Mal appeared and demanded that they help every VK.

Mal met Audrey and this time they bonded well. 

On the last dance, Mal and Ben danced together. 

And they had happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of the Core Four, Ben invited Freddie Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier, Hayden, son of Hades, Scarlett, Scar's daughter and Henry, son of Queen of Hearts.

Maleficent commanded them to steal the wand. 

Hayden was in terrible terms with Mal since Hades chosen him and his mother. The others didn't know why they hated each other. 

Freddie started dating Tyler, Tiana and Naveen's son, so that she could closer to the wand as his date.

Henry wanted to marry a princess. He flirted with Audrey but was rejected. Aria, Ariel's daughter had a crush on him.

Hayden was all about to steal the wand. He even flirted with Jane but Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter got his attention.

Scarlett was great in cheerleading and after a clash with Audrey, she became captain. 

In the end, Hayden with his friends defeated Maleficent and turned her a lizard. 

Ben broke up with Audrey after her behavior. 

In D2 events, Freddie left to go back to the Isle. Tyler, Ben and the rest of the Sneaky Four went to get them back. 

Mal and Uma had united the gangs and planned revenge. 

They kidnapped Ben and Tyler in exchange for the wand. 

The VKs escaped from them with Aziz's help this time.

Henry and Aria are a couple. 

Hayden takes the courage to ask out Ruby officially. 

Mal and Uma crash Freddie's cotillion. Mal spelled Ben. While Uma spelled Tyler. 

Freddie saved Tyler by True Love's Kiss. Belle kissed her son's forehead, instead. 

Dragon Mal fought with Hayden's hellfire, while Octopus Uma fought with Freddie's shadows. The two villainesses left defeated after Ben's speech. 

In D3, Audrey steals the scepter not because she was jealous of not being queen but because she hated that more VKs would come to Auradon. 

Freddie is excited that her sister comes to Auradon. 

Hades tries to escape the Isle and fights with Hayden this time.

Audrey turns Scarlett into a permanent lion form preventing her from shapeshifting. The gang goes to the Isle and there Hayden finds out that Mal is his half-sister. 

They leave with the Ember but then, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Harry, Gil, CJ and Zevon escape too.

They are about to fight and the ember falls close to the water until a tentacle and a wing caught it by fist bumping. 

Mal and Uma agree to help Hayden. In order to save every VK.

Audrey is defeated and apologizes to the villain kids. Ben and her make up.

In the ending credits, Mal dances with Ben. Evie dances with Doug, Jay dances with Lonnie. Carlos dances with Jane. Uma dances with Chad. Harry dances with Audrey. Gil is dancing with Willow. CJ is dancing with Johnny. And Zevon dances with Jordan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben invites to Auradon four female VKs. Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, Uma, daughter of Ursula and Scarlett, daughter of Scar.

In D1, Mal, Evie, Uma and Scarlett are chosen to go to Auradon. Maleficent puts them up to steal the wand. 

Uma is against it and insists on freeing the Isle kids, making her dispute with Mal deeper. Evie and Scarlett try to make them team up in order to get both jobs done, something that can be done with taking the wand. 

Audrey tries everything to prove that the villain kids are trouble and ends up humiliating herself in front of Ben who breaks up with her. 

Chad doesn't support her because he decides to stop being an airhead and someone's sidekick and focus on finding his own destiny. 

Evie and Doug are getting closer after Chad helps him ask her out.

The coronation events still occur. Maleficent is defeated by Mal and the other VKs. Mal and Uma become best friends again and Ben asks Mal officially out. 

In D2, Mal goes back to the Isle as originally. There, Hayden, Harry and Jay have teamed up and run the Isle with Henry, Gil and Carlos as their right hands. 

Aziz and Scarlett are trying to confess their love for each other.

Jay is after Mal for abandoning him and Carlos, while Harry is after Uma for abandoning the crew. Hayden wants revenge on Scarlett who forgot their gang and on Mal because she chose good and forgot the Isle. 

They kidnap Ben but they save him with Lonnie and Chad's help. Scarlett goes to the Cotillion with Aziz.

Jay appears on the Cotilion by Ben's side and Ben announces that Jay will be his royal advisor. Mal breaks the trust spell by kissing him and admitting she loves him. 

Jay shifts into a snake and fights with Mal who turned into a dragon. Ben breaks the fight and Jay disappears through smoke, looking at Mal and Evie with a broken expression. 

In D3, Audrey steals the scepter out of spite that she will never be queen. The VKs team up after the girls went to the Isle to get the Ember and Hayden, Freddie, Henry, Harry, Gil, CJ and Carlos appeared. They wanted to know where Jay was but since they didn't know, a fight was close to happen.

Jay appears out of thin air holding the ember after pick pocketing it from Mal. He demands for the VKs to be freed once and for all. 

In the end, Mal and Evie make up with Jay and Carlos. Uma makes up with Harry, Gil and CJ. And Scarlett makes up with Freddie, Hayden and Quinn. 

Audrey is stopped and apologizes to Ben and Mal for her behavior. They all make up and the Isle is united with Auradon. 

Jay dances with Lonnie, Carlos dances with Jane, Harry dances with Audrey, Gil dances with Willow, Snow White's daughter, Hayden dances with Ruby, Rapunzel's daughter, Freddie dances with Tyler, Tiana's son, Henry dances with Aria, Ariel's daughter and CJ dances with Johnny, Pocahontas's son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben invites eleven villain kids to Auradon, leaving behind Mal, daughter of Maleficent. How will this change the story?

In D1, Ben invites eleven VKs that are of the oldest generation to live in Auradon. 

Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen  
Jay, son of Jafar  
Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil  
Uma, daughter of Ursula  
Harry, son of Captain Hook  
Gil, son of Gaston  
CJ, daughter of Captain Hook  
Scarlett, daughter of Scar  
Hayden, son of Hades  
Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier  
Henry, son of Queen of Hearts 

Maleficent commands them to steal the wand and be quick with it. Mal is glad she doesn't get to go but deep inside she's jealous. She warns Uma and Scarlett not to hurt her gang or there'll be consequences.

The VK's arrive at Auradon Prep and are greeted by Ben, Audrey, Chad, Ariana (who's Audrey's cousin) and Fairy Godmother 

Audrey and Chad decide to turn over a new leaf and be the children of their parents after they feel connection to Harry and Uma, respectively.

Ariana doesn't like the VK's and wants to make sure that they will be exposed for who they truly are. 

Audrey and Ben break up and decide to stay friends since their relationship was forced by her grandmother and hadn't even kissed in two years. After all, they were best friends since they were toddlers.

Freddie and Scarlett are getting close with Tyler, Tiana and Naveen's son and Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine's son, respectively. The princes like the girls and they show it to them. 

Hayden and Henry are being the known flirts but Ruby, Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter and Aria, Ariel and Eric's daughter have a crush on them, respectively.

Gil joins the Tourney team alongside Jay, Carlos, Harry and Hayden. Henry also thinks to join but he feels that he's not ready.

CJ becomes friends with Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter to get closer to the wand but grows to feel protective towards her friend.

Evie, Jay and Carlos want to free Mal but also find themselves in Auradon and don't want to leave.

In Family Day, it's Queen Leah and Ariana who make a scene, making the VKs wanting to steal the wand. In the end, Maleficent crashes the Coronation but arrives without Mal. Evie, Uma, Hayden, Jay and Freddie combine their powers and defeat her, turning her into a lizard.

In D2, Uma is dating Chad, Harry is dating Audrey and Evie is dating Doug. Uma is going to be a Lady of the Court and Cotillion is about her and Chad. 

Hayden, Carlos and Henry want to ask Ruby, Jane and Aria out but can't seem to find the courage. Uma makes them three truth gummies but Dude eats all of them.

After a incident with a journalist, Uma runs away to the Isle. Ben volunteers to go and get her, and leaves Chad as King Regent. Audrey asks to follow along and after she argues a bit about it with Harry, she comes along eventually.

Ben and the eleven VKs and AK try to get Uma to return for Chad but the sea witch doesn't want to hurt her boyfriend with her actions. 

After that, Ben and Audrey get kidnapped and Anthony Tremaine, Ginny Gothel and Harriet Hook appear to tell them that Mal has got them to Uma's old pirate ship. She asks to meet with Evie and Uma and discuss the situation.

Mal beats Uma on an arm wrestling match and asks to bring her the wand. The fairy feels betrayed that Evie forgot her at the Isle and reveals that she made a pact with Harriet, Captain Hook's daughter and the rest of the older VKs.

Jay and Carlos return to print a fake wand and Lonnie, Aziz and Tyler tag along when they go back to the Isle. 

Mal realizes it's a fake and a battle breaks out. The VĶs, Ben and Audrey manage to escape but Mal won't lose like she never did before they left for Auradon.

After this, Carlos decides to ask Jane out and she says yes. Hayden asks Ruby while Henry asks Aria. The answer to both are yes. Gil decides to confess his crush to Willow, Snow White and Florian's daughter and she reveals that she likes him too, ending up with a Cotillion date. Jay still makes Lonnie as ROAR Captain and they go to the Cotillion together. CJ gets the shock of her life when Johnny, Pocahontas and John Smith's son asks her as his date.

She appears in the Cotillion and appears to have spelled Ben to have her as his Lady of the Court and break down the barrier. Uma realizes that her friend is spelled and asks Queen Belle to kiss his forehead. The spell breaks and Mal tries to run away. Evie talks to her apologizing for not bringing her over and promises that she, Jay and Carlos never stopped thinking of her. 

In the end, Mal looks at Ben teary eyed and transforms into a dragon flying away. 

In D3, not only Celia, Dizzy, Squeaky and Squirmy come to Auradon. They are joined by

Harriet, daughter of Captain Hook  
Anthony, son of Anastasia Tremaine  
Ginny, daughter of Mother Gothel  
Maddy, granddaughter of Madam Mim  
Gaston Junior, son of Gaston  
Gaston The Third, son of Gaston  
Rick, son of Governor Ratcliffe  
Clay, son of Clayton  
Sierra, daughter of Shan Yu  
Heidi, daughter of Helga Sinclair

After a deal they made with Uma and Evie. 

Ben doesn't propose to anyone. On the VK day welcoming he speaks through the megaphone and asks Mal that if she hears him, that she will be welcomed to Auradon. Ariana hears that and is outraged. 

Not only they bring fourteen VKs but they want Mal in too. 

She steals the Crown and gets Maleficent's scepter. The VKs visit the Isle to get Hades' ember. Hayden is in shock when Hades reveals him that Mal is his sister and that he must find her. 

The Ember almost falls into the water when Hayden trips while he thought what Hades told him.

Mal grabs in her talons and shifts back into a human. Mal demands that in order to help them, they will release all the VKs, not knowing that Harriet and the rest are out. 

The same things happen like original but this time Lonnie hasn't left Auradon for vacation and is revealed that she's dating Jay. 

Ariana is defeated and Hades wakes her. Her apology is fake though after Audrey reveals that she knows when she's lying. Ariana gets stripped of her title as 'Lady' and is forced into social work for two years. 

Hayden tells Mal that Hades is her father and she reveals that she knew all along. Mal apologizes to the VKs and even bonds with Uma again. 

In the end, the barrier is taken down and Isle and Auradon become one. Ben bumps into Mal in the celebration and asks her dance, bowing to her. Mal bows back in her teasing way and gives her hand to the young king. Uma, Evie and the rest of the VKs look at their AK partners, and they nod knowingly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben invites Mal, Jay, Uma and Harry to Auradon

In D1, the VK's were sent to steal the wand by Maleficent. Due to their rivarly, the two of four villain kids kept distance from the other two. Mal left Evie as leader while Gil would take care of the crew.

Audrey and Chad fell in love with Harry and Uma, respectively. 

Ariana, Audrey's cousin, was the one who hated the VKs.

Harry and Jay became Tourney players while Uma joined the swimming team.

Harry and Jay made up after their love for Tourney. They apologized for the past and became friends again. 

Mal and Uma made up after Mal told Ariana off when she was harassing Uma verbally. 

In the end, Maleficent was defeated and they chose good.

In D2, Mal went back to the Isle as normal. Uma and Harry were made Lady and Lord of the Court to Chad and Audrey, respectively.

Evie had taken over the Isle as the Queen with Carlos and Gil by her side. She ruled the pirate crew and had CJ helping her.

The VKs saved Ben with Lonnie's help who grew closer with Jay who made her ROAR Captain.

Evie spelled Ben at the Cotillion but Mal broke it. She fought with her magic mirror while Mal turned into a dragon and Uma turned into a cecelia. 

Evie dissapeared in blue smoke with teary eyes after returning Ben's ring.

In D3, Ariana stole the Crown and the scepter and tried to take over the kingdom as she thought that Ben didn't ask her out when he broke up with Audrey because of Mal. 

When they got Hades' ember, Carlos, Gil and CJ jumped out of the barrier and Evie appeared before a fight broke out and held the Ember.

After promising to free the VKs, Evie accepted to help them defeat Ariana. 

Jay managed to wake Lonnie with a kiss, confirming that they are True Love. Uma also kissed Chad while Harry kissed Audrey. They all confirmed to be true love. Mal and Jay managed to make up with Evie and Carlos, while Uma and Harry apologized to Gil and CJ.

In the end, Ariana was defeated and was punished for her actions by losing her title and having social work for 2 years, after she falsely apologized. 

The barrier was brought down and the Isle joined Auradon officially. Evie danced with Doug, Carlos danced with Jane, Gil dances with Willow, CJ dances with Johnny, Scarlett dances with Aziz, Hayden dances with Ruby, Henry dances with Aria and Freddie dances with Tyler.


End file.
